The Quebec Demons
The Quebec Demons Founded: August 16th ,2009 Arena: Killonia Coliseum Owner/Chairman/CEO: Demonous_Xodus GM: Demonous_Xodus Head Coach Jaromir Raupach Captain Darryl Toyoshima Team Statistics The Quebec Demons are a Level 5 professional hockey team based in Quebec City, Quebec. The team has been professionally playing for 13 seasons, winning two Metro Cup, two dominance trophies and two finalists trophies. The team was bought and founded by the CEO of Killonia Corporation, Demonous_Xodus. The Franchise was initally intended to be named the Killonian Rebels, after an inside joke within friends, but a falling out lead the team to be named after a NHLFantasy Draft Team name of the Quebec Demons. The team was then brought to life. For added information on the Quebec Demons, see bottom section. =History= First Two Seasons On August 16th, 2009; the Demons were brought into the league as an expansion team. The draft had been good for them, and they selected future Demon greats like Darryl Toyoshima, Oleg Cobbley and Jason Zion. The joined Level 1 Public 5, and finished with a 30-42 record. The Demons were originally going to pick Toyoshima as Captain, who led the team with 54 points that season, but after having a 6-0 stretch in the season with Jaromir Raupach, who had just been picked off of waivers, The Orgainization named Raupach Captain. The Demons also hired their first head coach, Kerry Hoyles. The Demons won their first playoff game, but lost 2-1 in the series against the FireIce to end their first season. After an off-season of three days, the Demons had boasted a few new names to the line-up. D Denis Chetram, who had captained the Windsor Spits to a Metro Cup against the Demons last season, was signed to a one-year, 8.15M contract. When asked, D_X claimed to have been impressed by Chetram all season. The Demons also picked D Matthew Lamas off of waivers, and all three of their draft picks played that season(Danial Mcciory, Wade Johngrass and Randall Kopko). The season went well, Toyoshima led them again with 74 points. The Demons ended 3rd with a 48-24 record, and fought hard in the playoffs, ultimately losing to the Ohio Chill for the Metro Cup. The Demons were proud of having won the Finalist Trophy, and their promotion to Level 2. Season 3-6 The Demons had a terrible 3rd season, ending 9th with a 30-42 record. This marked their first season without a playoff appearance. The Demons took full advantage though, and claimed Russian Phenom Ladislav Wings with the second overall pick. They also selected the American D Sidney Penz and Swedish D Trey Oertel, but Penz was later traded. After heading back to Level 1, the Demons were eager to head back up to Level 2. They started off the season with a similar roster, as GM D_X knew they could win in Level One with the roster he had. After small signings like D Stewart Ladewig to a one year, 3M Deal, and picking D Danial Calip and F Justin Mineah off of waivers. The Demons headed to Day 20 2nd in the league. Wanting to make a long run, the Team completed its first trade in team history. The Demons acquired Rental F Daniel Strano for F Wade Johngrass(First Ever First Round Pick), D Sidney Penz and a 2nd Round Pick. The Demons came somewhat short, but ended up with a finalist trophy, heading them back to Level 2. At the start of season 5, the Demons moved from Quebec Place to the newly-built Killonian Pavillion. The team although, did not have that great of a season. They finished 5th with a record of 30-42, but with a first round upset of the Licornes Aliafaces, they would end up losing to the Random Name 42, who would eventually win the Finalist Trophy. This would mark one of the lowest outputs by Toyoshima since Season 1, as he put up only 54 points. There were tough decisions during the season, leading to F Viktor Arterbury was picked off of waivers, and this made Mineah expendable. He was put on waivers, and Mineah was moved at the deadline for the Demons to acquire D Sergei Kupetz, who helped shutdown Licornes in the Demons' first round upset. Season 6 was a season of firsts for the Demons. The Demons were invited to play in their first 15-Team League, The Nonstop Hockey League. It was a learning experience for the team, and the start of a great rebuilding year. By the Deadline, as the Demons were only 8th and had a record of 36-36. They decided that they should move some of their aging players, and former Franchise Defenseman Jason Zion was traded to the NY Dynasty for D Brent Melley, Prospect F Bret Grimsley and a 2nd Round Pick(Tom Callow). This was a better year for Toyoshima, Arterbury and Haverkamp. They finished with 76,60 and 58 points respectively. This also marked the first year for G Dennis Dilalla, who was acquired in the off-season when G Bradley McKenty was sent out of Quebec. Season 7-10 Season 7 was the Demons' year. After the longest off-season in Demons History, the Demons roster completely changed. Newly Drafted Tom Callow and Joseph Fritsche were both moved, along with veterans Viktor Arterbury and Tomas Bell. After a week of communication, both parties agreed, and Jaromir Raupach's contract was bought out. The Demons then brought in F Janne Kaliher(later named captain) and F Nathanial Prieto via trades, and Free Agent Darryl Davydov was brought in. Ismael Reppond and Toyoshima were both re-signed. The year started well, and would mark a franchise year for the team. Toyoshima would set a career high in points, and Dilalla led the team through the playoffs all the way to their first Metro Cup. The team finally collected some player trophies, and were thrilled. Season 8 became a rebuild year. The team intially wanted to make a stand in the Level 3 World, but by Day 18 settled for becoming a seller at the deadline. Early on Day 20, the Team traded Captain Janne Kaliher to the Wanderers for Christian Torelli. This was a sad day, with the fans giving Kaliher a standing ovation before he left the Pavillon. The team is seeking to move other players, and more shall be reported when it happens. The Off-Season was one of need meeting. The Team finally got Toyoshima his playmaker, signing Owen Hunke to a 3 Year/33.03M$ contract. They also traded for Justin Londagin, giving up a 3rd round pick. Season 9 was a season of changes. They knew rebuilding was in order, and the season came in as a scouting option. The Team wanted to see what they needed to do to succeed in the Level 3 world, and brought that to life. Having joined a level 15 league, the team could finally set focus on getting a very good draft pick in return. Days rolled on, and the Demons reached their 9th consecutive 30 win season, although they did not qualify for a playoff spot. The Demons traded D Antoine Karbowski and their 2nd Round Pick for the 10th Overall Selection from the Bad Mutha Puckas on Day 19. The Draft went well, as the team selected 83 Overall F Joe Freel with their 4th Overall Pick, and 87 Overall G Max Amburgey with the 10th Overall Pick. The Teams spent hours thinking over both players, and both were the players they wanted. D_X went home a happy man. A Report named F Nathaniel Prieto a 2nd Line All-Star, with Toyoshima and Hunke being named an honourable mention as a tandem. The Off-Season(current) was a different story. The team said their good-byes to Playoff Hero G Dennis Dilalla, who went on to sign with The Yins. The team also released Fredrik Donivan and Scott McCright, focusing their efforts on the signings of Joe Freel, Max Amburgy, Melvin Sills, Darryl Rima and Danial Mciiory. On the 6th of July, the Demons traded Randall Kopko(the team's 2nd ever draft pick) for Sidney Martorella. And on July 7th, an off-season board trade sent 90 Overall Lino Nanney to Quebec for the Demons' 2nd Round Selection. The Demons signed 99 Overall G Maxim Grissinger to a 2 Year/18M$ contract. This gave them the most solid goaltender in franchise history. Next, a 3rd round selection was sent the Buffs in exchange for 92 Overall Defenseman Jeff Tamanaha. In a salary/needs move, the Demons traded newly signed players Melvin Sills and Darryl Rima to the Fallen for D Chris Frolik, D Rory Kiser and All Three of the Fallen's Draft Selection. The Demons were quite happy at this point, and after Londagin moved along, elected All-Star Nathaniel Prieto to be their 2nd assistant captain. The Demons are now waiting to move Danial Mcciory before moving on to a league. Wanting more offensive help, the Demons dealt The Vipers'(acquired in the Sills/Rima trade) 1st round selection to the Argentines for F Paul Grosland. The Demons then sent F Ron Hazlitt to the Regina Riders for the NY Dynasty's 3rd Round Selection. The 10th Year Anniversary Season The Demons will be entering their 10th season, marking a special year for Quebec Demons fans. The team has played long and hard, and big things are expected this season. Finally, they entered the Level 3 Public 6 League for their 10th anniversary. Coming right out of the gate, the Demons pledged to trade for as many consumable players as possibly, something more then four thousand Demons fans said they were eager in seeing. On Day 4, as the Demons were only had a 9-6 record and were looking like they'd go down furthur if not chances were made, the Demons Orgainization decided to fire the only head coach ever in Demons' History, Kerry Hoyles, and dropped him to a Defense Coach. Scott Lenhard, who was currently the team's defense coach, was brought in as the Interim Head Coach. Rudy McCaskin, a former Quebec Veteran of two years(their first two) was hired to be the new Head Coach, this leading to Lenhard being fired himself. The team has been enjoying success under McCaskin, and he has connected well with ex-teammates like Darryl Toyoshima. By the end of Day 8, the Demons were moving forward in terms of hiring yet another defensive coach. It appeared that Kerry Hoyles could very well be out of a job, as reports from Quebec reported that the Demons were in talks with ex-Demons Daniel Calip, Stewart Ladewig and Travis Kea. The Demons were also in trade talks with a couple teams in their league, and we're in terms of acquiring several other players. The Demons moved into their promise for consumble veterans to help them in their quest for their second cup, and on Day 11, the Demons traded Christian Torelli and a 1st round pick to the Moon Surfers for F Thomas Mika(94) and G Dale Ocran(96). Mika would go on to center a line with Ladislav Wings and Nathaiel Prieto, while Ocran played 3 games against the Moon Surfers, going 3-0 with a shutout. The Demons also acquired D Jaroslav Trundle from the Trenton Devils, in exchange for a sandwich 2nd, a sandwich 3rd and D Andrei Gowin. Following a three way fight between the Demons, Sanpete Saints and The Irie, the Demons finally won the Dominance race on Day 20, after beating the New World Order twice that day, while the Saints lost on their games. The Demons ended with 47 wins, the Saints 46 and the Irie 44. Darryl Toyoshima, Owen Hunke, Jaroslav Trundle, Jeff Tamanaha and Offensive Coach Janne Blessinger made the All-Star team for the Eastern Conference. The Demons faced the Trenton Devils in the first round of the playoffs, and swept the series 2-0. Then, the ultimate choke came as the Demons were swept by the Bread Eater in the Semis. Earning a promotion, nothing could keep down the shame of defeat. The season ended with some good news, as future franchise forward Joe Freel ended the season with the Phenom Trophy. Toyoshima also won his first Leaders' Torch. Season 11-Present Early in the off-season after Season 10, the Demons were contacted by several teams for players. Sending Otto Fletchen to the Charlestown Chiefs for a 2nd round pick. One interesting offer also stuck, and after a season of underachievement, the Demons sent Maxim Grissinger, a 1st round pick and Sun Hall to the Evans City Zombies for G Ramon Weldon(98) and F Justin Nicolai(73). They then sent a 2nd and 3rd to the Flying Fianna for RFA F Joe Grave. They then signed Grave to a 6 year, 52.2(8.7M per) contract. The Demons joined their first all-level league, Max Attack, as their 11th season. After being pinned in a divison featuring the four highest PR teams in the league(The Canines, The Bob Sagets, The New Bedford Hax and the Quebec Demons, as well as the Saskatoon Snipers). The Demons settled in the end for a 6th place finish, with a record of 48-24. Without divisons, this would've been a 4th place finish. Many records were broken during this season, and the Demons moved into Killonia Centre in time for their first round match-up versus the Net Detectives, who finished in 3rd(1st in their division). The Demons then swept the Net Detectives 4-0 to win their first round matchup. But the Demons fell to The New Bedford Hax in the semis, losing the series 4-1. The Demons went into the off-season knowing they needed to make an impact, possibly a last dich effort to win before a long and painful rebuild. The Demons set out to re-sign Ramon Weldon, and then traded Justin Nicolai and their 1st round pick for 97 Dick Gurr and 90 Jose Sprouffske. Their next move came off the off-season block, as the team traded their second round pick to get 91 checker Josef Bellantuono. Then they flipped Lino Nanney for a 2nd rounder. The community found this unfair, and at the end of the day, the Demons found themselves with two 2nd round picks, but missing a player. The Demons continued a final off-season before rebuild with the acquisitons of Defensemen Dick Gurr(97) and Jose Sprouffske(90) for a 1st round pick and Justin Nicolai. They then acquired RW Fabien Bowline for a 2nd round pick. The Demons joined up in the Tour Bus To Level 5. Even after leading the league the first few days, impressive trades from the Buffs and the AZfathead left the Demons to end up fourth in the league, mostly due to another point-leading performance from Captain Toyoshima. The Demons picked up 94 PWF Mikhail Handly around the mid-point of the season, acquiring him for Sidney Martorella and a 2nd round pick. On Day 20, the Demons and the Random Name 42(Who had won the Dominance) pulled off a mega-trade, with the Demons sending Philippe Droege, Saul Early, Jaroslav Carcana and Glen Fiducia to the RN42 for 95 Denis Alphonse, 90 Delbert Fortin, 94 Mariusz Hockey and 91 Kerry Feroz. With their new re-vamped line-up, the Demons beat the Markham Mounties 4-2 in the series, and then in an extremely intense semi, beat the RN42 in game 7 to move on to the finals. Finally, after going 3-0 on the road against the AZfathead, they sweeped them by winning game 4 at home. It was the second Metro Cup in the franchise's history, exactly 5 seasons after their last one. The Demons started the off-season by trading off Jose Sproffske, Delbert Fortin and Jay Virtanen to bring in Youngsters Jarod Heads, Clemente Starke, Erwin Swink and Earl Ziedler. The Demons also traded Fan Favourites Mathieu Duck and Joe Freel, as well as a 3rd round pick for youth in Chad Kannady and Victor Pisani. They signed Wade Maggart to a 1 yr, 10M deal. Looking forward to the rebuild, the Demons have accepted not making the playoffs for the year. They acquired D Jere Lensing for a sandwich 2nd, and shipped off Wade Maggart to the Sensational SiXX for Radek Doronio and their 1st round pick. They drafted F Agustin Fausnaught, F Mike Selover and G Miloslav Hamelinck in the draft. Season 14 Cup Run After hearing some news from a good friend, the Demons decided to mount into overdrive to build a team for their next league. The Demons then shipped off guys like Jarod Heads, Joe Grave and Erwin Swink to acquire Rory Davydov, Raymond Westhoff and more prospects to deal as they want to put together a top 20 team to compete for this season. Demons' Tournaments and Shinnies The Demons have participated in several tournaments over the years, mainly the Canada Cup and several other player owned tournaments. The Demons participated in the Tag You're It! Open Tournament Series. They first had defeated The Game, 4 games to 2 the first time to seize the belt. They then defended it from The Regina Riders, 4 games to 2, to continue to hold it. They have held it for 26 days before losing it to The Dragons 78 4-0. Demons Records Regular Season *Most Points(One Season) - Owen Hunke(25-84-109) - Season 11 *Most Points(All Time) - Darryl Toyoshima(489-383-872) *Most Goals(One Season) - Darryl Toyoshima(60) - Season 11 *Most Goals(All Time) - Darryl Toyoshima(489) *Most Assists(One Season) - Owen Hunke(84) - Season 11 *Most Assists(All Time) - Darryl Toyoshima(383) *Most Powerplay Goals(One Season) - Darryl Toyoshima(30) - Season 12 *Most Powerplay Goals(All Time) - Darryl Toyoshima(212) *Most GWG(One Season) - Darryl Toyoshima(15) - Season 11 *Most GWG(All Time) - Darryl Toyoshima(99) *Most SHG(One Season) - Darryl Toyoshima(2)/Warren Nordine(2) - Season 6DT - Season 12WN *Most SHG(All-Time) - Darryl Toyoshima(8) *Most Shots(One Season) - Darryl Toyoshima(486) - Season 12 *Most Shots(All Time) - Darryl Toyoshima(4345) *Best +/-(One Season) - Darryl Toyoshima(+51) - Season 11 *Best +/-(All Time) - Darryl Toyoshima(+205) *Most Hits(One season) - Matthew Lamas(194) - Season 4 *Most Hits(All Time) - Jason Zion(905) *Most Blocks(One Season) - Matthew Lamas(213) - Season 4 *Most Blocks(All Time) - Jason Zion(887) *Most PIM(One Season) - Ismael Reppond (78) - Season 7 *Most PIM(All Time) - Darryl Toyoshima(388) *Most Points by a Defenseman(One Season) - Oleg Cobbley(20-42-62) - Season 7 *Most Points by a Defenseman(All Time) - Oleg Cobbley(94-195-289) *Most Wins(One Season) - Dennis Dilalla(51) - Season 7 *Most Wins(All Time) - Bradley Mckenty(157) *Best GAA(One Season) - Bradley McKenty (2.05)45-20 - Season 4 *Best SVP(One Season) - Ramon Weldon(0.931)36-22 - Season 12 *Most Shutouts(One Season) - Bradley Mckenty(12) - Season 4 *Most Shutouts(All-Time) - Bradley Mckenty(26) *Most Games Played(One Season): Dennis Dilalla(72) - Season 7 *Most Games Played(All Time) : Bradley Mckenty(286)157-129 Playoffs *Most Goals: Darryl Toyoshima(9) *All Time: Darryl Toyoshima(36) *Most Points: Darryl Toyoshima(17) *All Time: Darryl Toyoshima(57) *Most Assists: Denis Alphonse(12) *All Time: Darryl Toyoshima(21) *Most GWG: Darryl Toyoshima/Ladislav Wings/Fabian Bowline/Mikhail Handly/Joe Grave(2) *All-Time: Darryl Toyoshima(8) *Most SHG: 0 *Most PPG: Darryl Toyoshima(5) *Most Shots: Darryl Toyoshima(118) *Most Blocks: Nathaniel Prieto(28) *Most Hits: Mikhail Handly(30) *Most PIM: Mikhail Handly(33) *+/-: Bret Grimsley(+6) *Most Wins: Dennis Dilalla(6)6-1 / Ramon Weldon(12)12-5 *BEST GAA: Ramon Weldon(1.80) *BEST SVP: Ramon Weldon(.934) *Most Shutouts: Bradley McKenty(2)/Ramon Weldon(2) *All Time: Bradley McKenty/Ramon Weldon(2) *Most Games Played: Dennis Dilalla(7)6-1/Ramon Weldon(12)12-5 *All Time: Bradley McKenty(23) Misc. TEAM MVP(By Season): Fan Favourite Contest Season 1: Darryl Toyoshima Season 2: Kris Haverkamp/Lenard Matero(5-3-8)(Playoffs) Season 3: Darryl Toyoshima Season 4: Darryl Toyoshima/Justin Mineah(1-4-5)(Playoffs) Season 5: Oleg Cobbley Season 6: Darryl Toyoshima Season 7: : Dennis Dilalla(6-1.925SVP, 1SO)(Playoffs) * Won MVP Season ** Won MVP Playoffs Season 8: Darryl Toyoshima Season 9: Nathaniel Prieto Season 10: Owen Hunke Season 11: Darryl Toyoshima Season 12: Darryl Toyoshima / Ramon Weldon(12-5)(Playoffs) * Won MVP Playoffs The Demons in the Community Killonia Coliseum The Killonia Coliseum hosts many events with the team players and staff involved, commonly rock concerts and event nights. The money raised commonly goes to charities, notably the WWF Foundation and Cancer Research Orgainizations. On December 22nd, 2010, The Demons bought a new, 600M Dollar Arena in the Suburbs of Quebec City. The Killonia Coliseum, which has a seating capacity of 20000 Fans. The Centre several new beer stands, merchandise stores, and features a Tim Hortons, Pizza Pizza, Subway, The Demons Corner Studio and The Fan Underworld(Selling Merchandise). The Demons also announced their plans to have the Killonian Pavillion changed into a Junior Arena. They funded their Affiliate, The Val-d'Or Generals, 10M to build a new arena in Val-d'Or, Quebec. The Arena is now be able to seat 2,500 people. On December 13th, 2010, The Demons announced the plans to build Killonia Coliseum. Killonia Centre will be 10000 seats larger then the Killonia Centre(10,000 -> 20,000) and will house indoor fan shops and restaurants. On September 22nd, after beating the Slingin' Dirt 3-2, they allowed fans to enter and tour the new 600M$ Arena. The Demons also hold a superskills competition, which usually also involves city contestants who go through auditions. The superskills event is listed as below: 1. Accuracy Shooting: Darryl Toyoshima 6/6 2. Hardest Shot: Mathieu Duck 105.6 MPH 3. Shootout: Prieto/Jay Virtanen 5/5 4. Goaltender Stop Streak: Ramon Weldon 67 Straight Shots. Player Awards, Coaches and Retired Players *Silver Sniper Awards - Darryl Toyoshima(3 x 1st), Jaromir Raupach(3rd) *Platinum Playmakers - Kris Haverkamp(3rd), Owen Hunke(1st, 3rd) *Leader's Torchs - Janne Kaliher, Darryl Toyoshima *Brick Pads - Dennis Dilalla *Season MVPs - Dennis Dilalla *Playoff MVPs - Dennis Dilalla, Ramon Weldon *Phenom Trophy - Joe Freel *Quarterback Jacket - Jeff Tamanaha(1st, 2nd), Dick Gurr(2nd) *Fire Ring - Darryl Toyoshima Heads of Departments *D Ismael Reppond. Retired at 37 Years Old, Played 2 Seasons(14G-33A-47P) and won a Metro Cup with the Demons. 'All-Stars Line Up(All Time)' * D.Toyoshima© 100* - J.Kaliher© 100 - O.Hunke(A) 99 * V.Pisani 100* - B.Grimsley(A) 100* - J.Grave 97 *J.Virtanen 92 - N.Prieto(A) 92 - L.Wings 92 * L.Matero 90 - J.Raupach© 89** - K.Haverkamp(A) 90** * x- L.Nanney 90, J. Freel 93 *D. Gurr(A) 97 - J.Tamanaha(A) 93* *O. Cobbley(A) 95 - J.Zion(A) 94 *V.McVaigh 91* - M. Duck 91 *x-S.McCright(A) 90**, F.Donivan(A) 90** *R.Weldon 98* *D.Dilalla 96 *x-M.Grissinger 99 C- Designates players who have worn the C for the Quebec Demons for at least 1 Season. A- Designates players who have worn an A for the Quebec Demons for at least 1 Season. * - On the current roster. ** - Retired = Honourary Retirees The Demons thank those who don't exactly make the all-star team(played a year or less) by rewarding them with an "Honourary Retiree" status, thus being given to: Fabian Bowline(94) - He scored the game-tying goal in game 4, and scored 39 points that season. Mikhail Handly(94) - Acquired as a 35 year old, the "old man" of the room put up 34 points that season. He also scored the game winning goal in game 4 of the Metro Cup finals. Denis Alphonse(94) and Mariusz Hockey(94) both earned one, as they were acquired on Day 20 before the playoffs. Hockey was a total shutdown unit, and Alphonse had 14 points. = Retired Numbers 22 - The number belonged to Jaromir Raupach for 6 Seasons as he captained the Demons to 2 finalist trophies, and won a Silver Sniper third degree award with 36 goals in his 2nd season with the Demons. The number was retired in a game versus the New World Order on August 7th, 2010(Day 20). '''60 - '''The number belonged to Kris Haverkamp for 8 seasons as he helped lead the Demons to a Metro Cup, a Dominance Trophy and two finalist trophies. He served as an alternate captain for 6 seasons, and won a platinum playmaker third degree award with 55 assists in his 2nd season with the Demons. The number is set to be retired in game versus the blades of life on October 20th, 2010(Day 7). The Demons' Problems and Controversy #In a July 7th trade with The Buffs, the Demons sent their 2nd round pick to the Buffs in exchange for F Lino Nanney. Nanney was signed at 5M for 8 Years, and was 26 years old. Several members felt this was underpayment, and had reported the trade in for a reversal. Nothing become of it, and Nanneyplayed 2 seasons with the Demons. #The Demons acquired 91 Josef Bellantuono(22, 5M/6 Years) from The Leafys for a 2nd round pick. This was reversed.